The present invention generally relates to communications systems and, more particularly, to a receiver.
In modern digital communication systems like the ATSC-DTV (Advanced Television Systems Committee-Digital Television) system (e.g., see, United States Advanced Television Systems Committee, “ATSC Digital Television Standard”, Document A/53, Sep. 16, 1995 and “Guide to the Use of the ATSC Digital Television Standard”, Document A/54, Oct. 4, 1995), advanced modulation, channel coding and equalization are usually applied. In the receiver, demodulators generally have carrier phase and/or symbol timing ambiguity. Equalizers are generally a DFE (Decision Feedback Equalizer) type or some variation of it and have a finite length. In severely distorted channels, it is important to know the virtual center of the channel impulse response to give the equalizer the best chance of successfully processing the signal and correcting for distortion. One approach is to use a centroid calculator that calculates the channel virtual center for an adaptive equalizer based on a segment synchronization (sync) signal. Another approach is to use a centroid calculator that calculates the channel virtual center for an adaptive equalizer based on a frame sync signal.